Shiloh Oliver
by Keep Calm. Eat Cupcakes
Summary: Shiloh Oliver is the daughter of Beckett Oliver and Caterina Valentine. This is the story of her difficult life with its ups and downs. Might turn in to a series!


**Welcome to my awesome story, Shiloh Oliver! This story is about the daughter of Beck and Cat, and the hard life she has to face. I hope you enjoy reading it, since I enjoyed writing it! **

Shiloh Oliver was a girl. A girl with silky brown hair and big, kind brown eyes the color of milk chocolate. Her smile was as sweet as sugar, and her personality was even sweeter. She looked like a mini version of her mother, Caterina Valentine, but had inherited her father Beckett Oliver's, amazing personality, as well as acting skills. She was the kind of girl that gave the best advice, and tried her best at everything. But Shiloh Oliver was the girl who had to live a hard life.

Shiloh Oliver was blissful. The wind buffeted her as she exited her cozy house and into the passenger seat of her father's convertible. Her father raced the car through the streets and into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts. Shiloh was amazed as she glimpsed at the school her parents had once went to. It was huge! Kids walked in and out the doors, and Shiloh could tell by their expressions that they were astonished as well.

"Well, you're here kid. Excited?" Her father asked. The brunette nodded excitedly. She scanned the school with wide chocolate brown eyes. "Great." Beckett put a hand on Shiloh's shoulder. "You are the most talented young lady I know. Go show those kids everything you got, and be the best you can be. I believe in you. Understand?"

"I understand, Dad." Shiloh replied, nodding.

"Good. I love you so much. Be good. Don't ditch. Make friends. Have fun. I love you." Beckett told his daughter, who again nodded.

"I love you too." She said with a smile. Her father kissed her forehead, and the brown-haired girl ran off into the doors of the most amazing school she had ever seen.

Shiloh Oliver was nervous. She walked into Sikowitz's class, which seemed to be everyone's favorite. The fourteen year old looked around. Groups of kids were laughing and talking with each other, and Shiloh gulped. Groups had already been established, and she wasn't in one. _Guess I'll just have to be a loner. _The brunette thought as she took a seat in the second row of the right side of the room. A group of girls were chatting and laughing, but immediately stopped once Shiloh sat down. They glared at her for a minute, but then went back to their conversation. Shiloh sighed.

"Welcome class!" A male voice shouted. The whole class turned around to see the most popular teacher in Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz. He was holding a coconut with a straw inside. Shiloh eyed the coconut curiously as Sikowitz cleared his throat. "I am Sikowitz, as you may know. I like coconut milk. It gives me visions." Shiloh decided this teacher was quite strange, but she had already known that from her parents' stories. The odd man walked towards the stage, when suddenly there was the same noise of an opening door. Everyone turned around to see a small, petite girl with pale skin and brown eyes. She had long, curly dark brown, almost black, hair that went down to her waist.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late." The girl confidently strode into class, taking a seat behind Shiloh.

"Well, well, if it isn't Emery Harris." Sikowitz said, scanning the girl from head to toe.

"That's right." Emery said, popping a bubble with her chewing gum.

"Well, welcome." Sikowitz said, and walked back over to the stage. "Today I will be introducing the art of Improv."

"What's Improv?" Kids from the room questioned.

"You will find out." Their teacher replied. "Improv is when you are acting without a script, so you have to make up lines on the spot. Like so," Sikowitz explained, and looked around the room. "What about you?" He said, pointing right at Shiloh. "Come up here."

Shiloh nodded, stepping on to the stage. All eyes were on her as she looked expectantly at Sikowitz.

"Oh, and you." Sikowitz added, pointing at Emery. The girl sighed, and reluctantly got up on stage.

"Now, you two are going to Improv. This girl...uh…" Sikowitz said, trying to figure out her name.

"Shiloh." The brunette told him. "My name is Shiloh."

"Great. Shiloh, you will start the scene, and you two will improvise and make a fabulous scene while I drink some coconut milk. Ready? Go." Sikowitz explained.

"Uh…" Shiloh murmured, thinking to herself. "How could you have done this to me?" The brunette said in a dramatic tone.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" Emery said, acting shocked.

"You lied, and told me you loved me! Was it all just a lie?" Shiloh started to fake cry.

"We just aren't right for each other, Lucy. I'm sorry." Emery replied solemnly.

"But you told me we'd be together forever, Ethan!" Shiloh shouted.

"Hey, my name is Ethan!" A strange boy with curly hair commented.

"Shut up!" Emery snapped. "Now look what you've done, you ruined a perfectly good scene." The Ethan guy winced at her words.

"Calm down, Emery. I swear, you're just like your mother…" Sikowitz murmured. Emery shot him a look.

"Well, I think that was a good Improv scene. Well done." The teacher said. "I will give maybe about a five minute break? I need to get some more coconut milk." Sikowitz left the room.

"Hey, you, Shiloh girl." Shiloh heard Emery call. The brunette turned around. "You're cool. Good actor too."

"Thanks." Shiloh started to blush.

"Hey, we should hang out. You're going to sit with me at lunch, kay?" Emery didn't wait for an answer. She walked back to her seat as Sikowitz entered the room.

"I'm having a vision." He announced. Suddenly the bell rang. "Well, that didn't seem like an hour. Only like five minutes. Well, anyways, bye!" He dismissed. Kids ran out the door quickly.

"Hey, Shiloh, don't forget where you're sitting!" Emery told Shiloh, and the brunette nodded. Emery gave her a thumbs up, sipped some of her coffee, and walked out. She _was _a lot like Jade – her parents had told her stories about the tough girl. _Maybe I have a friend after all. _Shiloh thought, and exited the room and to her next class.

**So, what did you think? Terrible? Great? Tell me in the reviews! And please, criticize! I could use all the advice I can get. Please review! ~ Silence**


End file.
